


❉ 139 Dreams (Jake Webber) Retaliate

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [49]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You’re not sure how it happened. You weren’t even sure who started it, but the details didn’t really matter. All you knew was that your house was in an all-out prank war and no one was safe, not even the dog. You tried your best to stay out of it, having no interest in stressing out those that you had come to call your family. Those family members had other plans, though.
Relationships: Jake Webber/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Collections: Ficlets





	❉ 139 Dreams (Jake Webber) Retaliate

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Comedy, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 805 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Jake ☁
  * **World** : YouTube ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You’re not sure how it happened. You weren’t even sure who started it, but the details didn’t really matter. All you knew was that your house was in an all-out prank war and no one was safe, not even the dog. You tried your best to stay out of it, having no interest in stressing out those that you had come to call your family. Those family members had other plans, though.

It all began when Colby rushed into the room you shared with your boyfriend one morning, shaking you awake and screaming your name. You could see the fear in his eyes but you knew it was fake. How did you know? Well for one, you had been friends with Colby long before you started dating Jake and you could tell when he was lying. Secondly, Corey had felt really guilty about what they were planning on putting you through and had filled you in with the promise to help you get back at your mischevious boyfriend.

“Y/N, I… I’m sorry…” Colby shook his head, giving you a fearful look. “Jake, he… We were jumping off the roof into the pool and… and Jake slipped… he… he’s dead!”

“Show me,” you responded, keeping your tone and face devoid of emotion.

He did as you asked, taking your wrist and tugging you down the stairs and into the backyard. Jake was on his back, his feet still in the water. Sam was on his knees beside him, tears falling from his eyes. Corey stood back a bit, doing his best to look shocked. Colby glanced at you, expecting to see you crying but he was shocked to see a smirk on your face.

“It’s about damn time,”

“What?” Colby’s eyes widened in shock and he took a step back.

“It was only a matter of time before that idiot got himself killed. It took longer than I expected… points for that, I guess,” You shrugged. “I’m finally free of him, and I can be with my real boyfriend.”

“Are you serious right now?” Corey stepped up, following through with his role. “Your boyfriend is dead!”

“Yeah, I know. Crazy stuff,” you giggled. “We should celebrate!”

“Y/N…” Colby couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had known you for so long, he couldn’t believe that you could be so cold.

“Did you even love him?!”

“Not really. He was good in bed, but that was about it.” You could see Jake’s hand twitch out of the corner of your eye and you sent Corey a smile.

Taking the hint, he quickly closed the distance, bringing his fist back. “Heartless bitch!” He brought his fist down, but he only tapped your cheek.

You stumbled back, hitting the ground with a cry of pain.

All hell broke loose after that – Jake had jumped up, trying to attack Corey who only egged him on while Sam tried to calm the situation down. Colby was standing off to the side, still in shock. After a few minutes, you couldn’t take it anymore and burst into a fit of laughter, hitting your fist on the grass beneath you.

Sam and Colby looked at you like you had grown an extra head, Jake was flickering between angry and hurt, and Corey soon joined your laughing fit.

“What the hell is going on?!” Colby demanded, looking between the two of you.

Corey helped you to your feet and you high fived each other. “You guys got **_PRANKED_**!”

You could practically see the wheels turning in their heads and you giggled.

Sam recovered first, “Are you kidding right now?”

You met Jake’s eyes and smirked. “The next time you try to convince me you’re dead, I’ll make sure you really are.”

“You pranked me,” he stated, looking at you in disbelief. It was the last thing he had expected from you.

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck. On instinct, his arms found your waist. “You’re cruel, Jake. You wanted to make me think you were dead.”

He pouted, fingers grasping at your shirt. “It seemed funny at the time…”

“Making me think the love of my life is dead isn’t funny.”

“It’s pretty cruel,” Corey added.

You nodded, biting your lip. “Just the thought makes my heart hurt. I’m asking you, Jake, please don’t do that to me. Ever.”

His eyes searched yours, seeing how serious you were, and he nodded. “I won’t,”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” his lips found yours as he brought your body flush against his. He groaned when you bit his lip, tugging at it as you pulled away. “You didn’t mean it, right?”

“What?”

“I’m good at more than just sex, right?”

You chuckled, pecking his lips before pulling away and heading back into the house.

“Babe? Babe!”

Corey started laughing again as Jake rushed after you.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
